Langeweile
by Styko
Summary: Schönes Wetter, ein ruhiger Tag, und Ruffy muss im Aussichtskorb Ausschau halten. Mit anderen Worten: Ihm ist stinklangweilig! Bis er dann Zorro zu sich holt, der ihm zeigt, warum Sanji immer so scharf auf einen Kuss von Nami ist. TEIL 2 UP!
1. Part 1

Titel: Langeweile  
Teil: 1/vielleicht 2, mal sehen, wie ich Lust und Laune habe^^'  
Pairing: ZorroXRuffy (irgendwie^^')  
Genre: Humor, nen bisschen Romantik vielleicht (aber nur minimal…)  
Warning: Shônen Ai, strange (mal wieder), sap (so nen bisschen glaub ich), kitschig (irgendwie o.O), OOC (extremst!) und irgendwie silly...  
  
Bemerkung: *seufz* Also irgendwie kann ja nichts bei rauskommen, wenn ich nach vielleicht fünf Stunden Schlaf morgens um kurz nach neun im Bett liege und mir plötzlich die Idee für ne One Piece Fanfic kommt :P  
Also, ich will es gleich vorneweg sagen: Diese Story hat weder eine wirkliche Entwicklung, noch einen richtigen Handlungsverlauf, geschweige denn irgendeine Logik. Es ist einfach... was kleines für Zwischendurch XD (so was schreib ich in letzter Zeit irgendwie oft?!!! o.O) Ich wollte eigentlich nur was mit Ruffy und Zorro schreiben, die zwei haben mir es in letzter Zeit angetan (und irgendwie kann man so schöne viele versteckte Hints in der Serie sehen, wenn man will *rofl*)  
Na ja, mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen, jetzt geht's los. Viel Spaß^^  
PS: Ich kann absolut keine Kussszenen schreiben! Ich drück mich sonst immer davor . Also bitte seit etwas gnädig^^'  
  
Disclaimer: One Piece und seine Charas gehören nicht mir, sondern Eiichiro Oda und ich mache auch keinerlei Profit hiermit. Der Inhalt dieser Story entspringt allerdings meiner Fantasie und sollte er jemandem nicht gefallen, dann bitte ich sie/ihn diese Geschichte kommentarlos zu ignorieren.   
  
Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
Langeweile  
  
Das Rauschen der Wellen, die sich gegen den Bug des Schiffes brachen, wurde von den luftigen Fingern des Windes langsam über das Schiff hoch gehoben und weit über das Meer davon getragen. Hin und wieder vernahm man ein Platschen eines Fisches, der neugierig die Piraten beobachte, die sich in seine Heimat gewagt hatten. Die Sonne schien klar und mild auf die Bretter hinunter, wärmte die Menschen so, dass sie weder froren noch schwitzten.   
Zorro lag auf dem etwas erhobenen Deck auf dessen Höhe auch die Küche lag, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und ließ sich die Sonnenstrahlen gemütlich ins Gesicht scheinen. Es war ein ausgesprochen ruhiger Tag auf der Flying Lamb, keine Streitereien, keine Nörgeleien und auch keine anderen Piraten- oder Marineschiffe, die der kleinen Crew das Leben hätten schwer machen können. Bis-  
„Hey, Zorro!" Ein angenervter blonder Koch stieß die Küchentür auf, die Hände in die Hosentaschen vergraben, wie immer eine Zigarette im Mund und schritt auf den faulenzenden Schwertkämpfer zu.   
„Was is'?" Der grünhaarige Mann fragte ohne die Augen zu öffnen, konnte aber spüren, wie sich Sanji in der Höhe seiner Hüften breitbeinig über ihn stellte.   
„Wolltest du mir nicht beim Kochen helfen?"   
„Wollte ich das?" Die Augen öffneten sich nun doch um den anderen anzuschauen, wurden aber sofort wieder zusammengekniffen, da der Koch die Sonne direkt im Rücken hatte. Zorro löste einen Arm aus der Verschränkung und schirmte damit das helle Licht ab.  
„Ja, das wolltest du", Sanji klang hörbar genervt. Er hasste es, wenn Zorro Küchendienst hatte. Man musste ihm immer erst zehnmal in den Hintern treten. Und wenn er lag war das nicht ganz so einfach...  
„Jetzt sofort?" Der Schwertkämpfer grinste, während der andere die Augen verdrehte.  
„Nein, in 10 Tagen..."  
„Gut, dann komm ich da."  
„Zorro!" Sanji atmete einmal tief durch. Nami hatte beim Frühstück gemeint, sie wolle einen ruhigen, streitlosen Tag haben und er würde alles daran setzen, dass seine Geliebte diesen auch bekommen würde. „Ich kann deine Portion auch einfach auf uns andere verteilen, dann kriegst du gar nichts. Wär' dir das lieber?" Der Koch versuchte zu sticheln, aber Zorro ließ sich nicht darauf ein und grinste nur.  
„Glaubst du, du würdest das schaffen?" Ganz unvermittelt packte er Sanji in der einen Kniekehle und zog das Bein nach vorne, sodass der völlig überraschte Koch das Gleichgewicht verlor und sich mit seinen Händen gerade noch auf jeweils einer Seite direkt neben Zorros Kopf abstützen konnte. Noch immer perplex starrte er in das frechgrinsende Gesicht des anderen, der nun in einem fast beschwörerischen Ton meinte:  
„Ich nehm' mir einfach, was ich haben will!"  
Sanjis Blick verfinsterte sich und er trat mit dem freien Bein nach Zorros Gesicht. Der konnte den Tritt aber gerade noch abfangen und begann dann zu lachen.  
„Reg dich nicht so auf, ich komm ja gleich."  
„Und wann ist gleich bei dir?" Der Koch war noch immer genervt, während er sich aus den Händen des Schwertkämpfers befreite und wieder richtig hinstellte.  
„In zehn Minuten..."  
„Fünf!", handelte der Blonde.   
„Acht."  
„Sieben!"  
„Siebeneinhalb."  
Sanji stöhnte genervt auf. „Wegen mir..." und mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder in der Küche. Zorro grinste nur.   
  
– – –  
  
„Lysooo~ooop!!!" Noch bevor der schmollende Ruf vertönt war, entwich dem Gerufenen ein genervtes Stöhnen. Nicht sonderlich erfreut nahm er die Aufmerksamkeit von seinen Geschossen und wandte den Blick nach oben zur Spitze des Mastes, an dessen Stamm er saß.  
„Was ist?" schrie er unfreundlich nach oben. Dort lugten nur der gelbe Strohhut, zwei Augen und Fingerspitzen über den Rand des Aussichtskorbes.  
„Willst du nicht weiter Ausschau halten?!"   
Lysop seufzte kopfschüttelnd angesichts Ruffys schmollenden Ton. „Vergiss es! Du bist dran mit Ausschau halten!"  
„Aber mir ist sooo langweilig..."  
Ein erneutes Seufzen aus der Kehle des Jungen auf dem Deck. „Das ist nicht mein Problem! Du bist heute dran und hälst gefälligst auch weiter Ausschau!" und mit diesen Worten wandte er sich wieder den Chemikalien für seine Kugeln zu.   
Ruffys Lippen verzogen sich derweil zu einem Schmollmund. Er wollte nicht dort oben Ausschau halten. Es war windig, beinahe kalt, einsam und langweilig. Unten konnte man sich wenigstens mit jemandem unterhalten, aber oben...  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge robbte zur anderen Seite des Korbes und sah von dort auf das Deck hinab, nach anderen potentiellen Ablösern.   
Nami lag auf dem Heck in ihrem Liegestuhl und ließ sich die Sonne auf die Haut scheinen. Ruffy strich sie aus seinen Plänen, sie würde ihn ganz sicher nicht ablösen.  
Sanji war in der Küche und kochte. Er durfte ihn also nicht ablösen, der Koch war unerlässlich da unten.   
Die Augen des Jungen wanderten weiter. Lysop hatte seine Ablehnung ja schon kundgetan, also blieb nur noch...  
  
– – –  
  
Zorro musste nach Ruffys Schmollerei nicht mal die Augen öffnen um zu wissen, dass der Schwarzhaarige nun sämtliche Crewmitglieder mustern würde, die noch zur Verfügung standen. Er wusste auch, dass er weder Nami noch Sanji fragen würde, also wäre er der nächste. Und seine Antwort stand mit einem klaren ‚Nein' schon fest. Was Zorro allerdings nicht wusste war, dass Ruffy sich letzteres dachte und darum...  
Der Schwertkämpfer ahnte böses, als er eine Hand an seiner Schulter und eine weitere an seiner Hüfte fühlte. Schlagartig öffnete er die Augen, sah aber nur verschwommen angesichts der enormen Geschwindigkeit mit der er nach oben gezogen wurde.  
„Waaaaahhhh!!!!"  
PLAMM!  
Sämtliche Luft entwich aus Zorros Lungen, als er unsanft auf den harten Brettern des Aussichtskorbes aufkam und ein dumpfer Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Rücken.   
„Was sollte das denn jetzt?!!", blaffte er Ruffy an, der neben ihm hockte und mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen anblickte.  
„Mir is' langweilig. Leiste mir Gesellschaft!"  
Der Schwertkämpfe stöhnte genervt auf, während er sich leicht hochrappelte und an die Korbwand lehnte. „Du hättest mich auch einfach hochbitten können..."  
„Du wärst doch sowieso nicht gekommen..."  
„Wenn du mir damit gedroht hättest mich so hochzuholen, wäre ich sicherlich in weniger als drei Sekunden hier oben gewesen..."  
„Aber ich hab dich doch so hochgeholt... wieso hätte ich vorher fragen sollen?" Ruffy verstand nicht ganz was der andere meinte und legte den Kopf leicht schief. Zorro öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu erwidern, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Es hätte sowieso keinen Sinn das dem Jungen zu erklären...   
„Vergiss es", meinte er stattdessen.   
„Okay."  
  
– – –  
  
„..."  
Zorro lag, mit erneut hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen, an die Korbwand gestützt da und döste. Allerdings hatte er das unangenehme Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Misstrauisch öffnete er ein Auge – und sah Ruffy neben sich hocken, ihn stumm anstarrend.  
„Du sollst das Meer beobachten und nicht mich..."  
„Das ist aber langweilig..."  
Der Schwertkämpfer seufzte. „Das Piratenleben ist halt nicht immer aufregend. Damit musst du leben."  
„Doof..." Ruffy zog erneut einen Schmollmund, starrte den anderen aber trotzdem weiter an.  
„Und hör auf mich anzustarren!" Zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte, trat Zorro ihm mit einem Fuß ins Gesicht.   
„Aber mir ist doch langweilig!"  
„Dann starr das Meer an, verdammt nochmal!" Der ältere stieß den Jungen mit dem Bein an die andere Seite des Korbes, sodass dieser mit dem Oberkörper halb darüber hing. Mit herabbaumelnden Armen meinte er:  
„Aber genau das ist doch das Langweilige hier oben!"  
Zorro resignierte.  
  
– – –  
  
„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst aufhören mich anzustarren?!" Der Schwertkämpfer machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe die Augen zu öffnen und Ruffy stumm starrend neben sich hockend zu sehen.  
„Mir ist aber langweilig..."  
„Du wiederholst dich..."  
„Unterhalte mich!" Der Schwarzhaarige piekste den anderen mit seinem Zeigefinger.  
„Hör auf mich zu pieksen!"  
„Nicht bevor du mich unterhältst!" Ruffy piekste weiter.   
Zorro seufzte und gab schließlich nach. Alles andere war bei dem Strohhutjungen zwecklos. „Und wie soll ich dich unterhalten?"  
„Weiß nicht. Denk dir was aus!"  
Zorro resignierte ein weiteres Mal."  
  
– – –  
  
Die sanfte Stille, die Unnatürlicherweise auf der Flying Lamb herrschte, wurde jäh unterbrochen als ein, inzwischen ziemlich stark angenervter, Koch wütend die Küchentür aufstieß und dabei aus voller Kehle schrie:  
„ZORRO!!!"  
Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt dem Schwertkämpfer so kräftig in den Hintern zu treten, dass er erst mal einige Meter übers Meer fliegen wurde, doch dieses Vorhaben wurde augenblicklich unmöglich, als der Koch bemerkte, dass der andere nicht mehr an seinem Platz lag. Etwas verwirrt blinzelte er, bis eine gelangweilte Stimme vom Mast herunterschallte:  
„Was is'?"  
Sofort wallte Sanjis Zorn wieder auf. „Zorro!!! Verdammte Scheiße, was machst du da oben?!!! Komm gefälligst runter!!! Siebeneinhalb Minuten sind schon lang vorbei!!"  
Doch statt dem Gerufenen antwortete ein anderer.  
„Zorro kann nicht runterkommen. Er muss mir Gesellschaft leisten..." Erneut blickten nur die Augen und die Fingerspitzen über den Rand des Korbes.   
„WAS?!" Sanjis Augen waren wutgeweitet, verkleinerten sich aber im nächsten Moment, als er eine Stimme hinter sich hörte.  
„Was ist denn schon wieder los? Hatte ich mich heute morgen nicht klar genug ausgedrückt?" Nami kam sich streckend neben dem Koch zum Stehen und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Dieser setzte augenblicklich sein charmantestes Lächeln auf und meinte mit zuckersüßer Stimme:  
„Aber natürlich hast du das. Ein schöner harmonischer Tag, und ein wunderbares 3-Gänge Menü, nur für dich mein allerliebstes Namilein!" Dann wandte sich sein Blick nach oben und die Stimme nahm schlagartig einen gereizten Tonfall an:  
„Aber ich kann nicht kochen, wenn jemand bestimmtes seinen Küchendienst nicht erfüllt!"  
„Ich kann nicht runterkommen. Er hält mich fest." Nami und Sanji sahen nur eine Hand des Schwertkämpfers über den Rand des Korbes auftauchen, die auf Ruffys Kopf deutete. Der saß unverändert da und starrte auf seine zwei Crewmitglieder unter sich.   
„Mir ist langweilig...", meinte er dann als Erklärung.  
Der Koch platze inzwischen fast vor Wut, Nami schüttelte jedoch nur resignierend den Kopf. „Lass ihn", sagte sie schließlich und legte Sanji beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. „Ich helf' dir heute in der Küche. Mit Ruffy zu sprechen hat doch eh keinen Sinn. Zorro übernimmt dann halt meinen Dienst morgen." Schulterzuckend ging sie in die Küche. Der Koch starrte ihr einen Augenblick hinterher, bis er ihr mit funkelnden Augen folgte.  
„Oho! Mein Namilein und ich alleine in der Küche! Vielleicht krieg ich dann ja einen Kuss!!?!"  
Zorro und Lysop konnten nur seufzend den Kopf schütteln, während Ruffy weiterhin hinunterstarrte.  
  
– – –  
  
„Warum will Sanji immer einen Kuss von Nami?" Der Schwarzhaarige nahm schließlich seinen Blick von der Küchentür und richtete ihn wieder auf den Schwertkämpfer neben sich.  
„Weil er notgeil ist, darum."   
Ruffy legte den Kopf schief. „Ist küssen so toll?!"   
„Für ihn anscheinend schon." Zorro klang gelangweilt, er wollte sich eigentlich nicht gerade den Kopf über ihren Dauerlüstling von Koch zerbrechen. Nur wenn der Junge etwas wissen wollte, musste er ihm antworten, sonst... würde er ihn nerven bis Zorro durchdrehen würde.   
„Hm..."  
Ein plötzliches Keuchen war zu hören, als Ruffy seine Ellbogen unsanft in den Bauch des Schwertkämpfers rammte und nun so gestützt in sein Gesicht sah. „Aber er kriegt nie einen Kuss", stellte er mit einer Unschuld fest, die Zorro unwillkürlich grinsen ließ.  
„Nami ist ja auch schlau und lässt sich nicht auf ihn ein." Er überlegte noch etwas hinzuzufügen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Allerdings hatte Ruffy es bemerkt.  
„Was?"  
„Nichts..."  
„Sag schon!"   
Ein weiteres Keuchen als der Junge seine Arme weiter in den Bauch des anderen rammte um ihn zum Reden zu bewegen.   
„Naja", fuhr Zorro dann notgedrungen fort. „Vielleicht ist Sanji auch ein wenig dumm..."  
„Wieso?" Ruffy legte den Kopf schief und sah den Älteren fragend an. Dieser musste erneut angesichts dieser Naivität grinsen.  
„Weil er sich nicht einfach nimmt, was er will."  
Unverständnis sprach aus den fragenden Augen. Zorro seufzte.  
„Manchmal muss man sich halt nehmen, was man will. Manche Dinge lassen ewig auf sich warten, da sitzt du noch da bis du grau und alt bist und hast sie immer noch nicht."  
„Hm..." In Ruffys Gesicht spiegelte sich ein kleiner Schein von Verstehen, während er – noch immer in den Bauch des anderen gestützt – mit seinem Gesicht Zorro immer näher kam. Der sah ihn einige Augenblicke überrascht an. Dies widerrum schien den Jungen zu irritieren und er hielt in der Bewegung inne.   
„Und wann weiß man, wann man nicht mehr warten soll?"  
Verstehen leuchtete in Zorros Gesicht auf – und verwandelte sich augenblicklich zu einem dreckigen Grinsen auf den Lippen.   
„Unterschiedlich."  
„Und woher weißt du, wann du nicht mehr warten sollst?" Das Gesicht des Jungen befand sich inzwischen direkt über dem des Älteren und zeigte einen Ausdruck von Unsicherheit angesichts des seltsamen Lachens.   
„Ich warte nicht", Zorros rechte Hand schob den Strohhut etwas nach vorne und vergrub sich sanft in die schwarzen Haare. „Ich nehm' mir einfach was ich haben will!", und mit diesen Worten zog er Ruffy zu sich runter.   
  
– – –  
  
Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem sonstigen Auftreten, war Zorros Kuss sanft, beinahe zärtlich. Ruffys Lippen lagen noch ein wenig scheu auf seinen, es schien als habe sich die Vermutung des Schwertkämpfers bestätigt und es war der erste Kuss des Jungen. Langsam wurde der Ältere etwas fordernder, verstärkte den Druck. Aber-  
„Bforro?!"  
Mit einem missbilligenden Stöhnen, nahm der Grünhaarige seine Lippen von denen des anderen und sah ihn etwas beleidigt an: „Was denn? Hat's dir nicht gefallen?!"  
„Doch, aber..." Ruffy klang zu Zorros Überraschung etwas verlegen. „Man kriegt da so schlecht Luft..."  
Der Schwertkämpfer klatschte mit der Hand gegen seine Stirn – und fing dann an zu lachen.   
„Was ist?!" Nun klang der Junge leicht beleidigt.   
„Nichts", Zorro wuschelte kurz durch das schwarze Haar, während er noch ein wenig weiter lachte. Dann sah er in die großen Augen über sich, die ihn aus einem schmollenden Gesicht anstarrten. „Du musst nur richtig atmen. Wir üben das einfach noch ein bisschen."  
„Na gut..", und bevor der Ältere noch was erwidern konnte, lagen die Lippen des anderen schon wieder auf seinen.  
  
– – –  
  
Nach einer Weile löste sich Ruffy wieder von Zorro um ihn erneut anzustarren.   
„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte der Ältere leicht genervt.   
„Nichts..." Dann begann der Junge urplötzlich zu strahlen. „Aber es geht jetzt!"  
Zorro musste wieder grinsen. „Ja, tut es. Dann können wir ja einen Schritt weitergehen."  
Gerade als Ruffy fragen wollte, was er damit meinte, wurde er ein weiteres Mal heruntergedrückt und seine geöffneten Lippen landeten auf denen des anderen.   
Ein feuchte Zunge schob sich langsam zwischen den Zähnen des Schwertkämpfers hindurch, um sich Zutritt in die Mundhöhle des Jungen zu verschaffen. Als die warme Spitze auf die Zähne des Schwarzhaarigen traf, zuckte Ruffy erschrocken zurück. Damit rechnend verstärkte Zorro seinen Griff um den dunklen Schopf und ließ es nicht zu, dass die anderen Lippen erneut von seinen weggenommen wurden.   
Die Zunge des Älteren glitt schließlich sanft in den anderen Mund und stupste immer wieder kurz die dortige Zunge an. Ruffy anfangs erneut etwas scheu, erwiderte schließlich die leichten Stöße, bis der Kontakt der feuchten Spitzen immer intensiver und länger wurde. Bald verwanden sich beide Zungen in einem zärtlichen Spiel, einmal die eine, einmal die andere Mundhöhle erkundend.   
  
– – –  
  
Die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst und die Zungen schon fast kämpfend, lagen die zwei Piraten im Aussichtskorbes, weit über dem Rest des Schiffes.   
Ruffy lag inzwischen mehr auf Zorro drauf, als dass er noch kniete. Letzterer hatte seine eine Hand noch immer in den Haaren des Jungen vergraben, die andere hatte den schlanken Körper fest umschlungen, sodass er auch ja nicht entweichen konnte.   
Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich aber doch wieder – wie durch ein stummes Signal beinahe gleichzeitig – voneinander und schnappten nach Luft. Noch schnaufend legte Ruffy seinen Kopf auf Zorros Brust und grinste.  
„Was ist?", fragte der Schwertkämpfer. Dabei nahm er den Strohhut vom Kopf des anderen, da dieser die Sicht auf die Augen verhinderte und setzte ihn sich selber auf. Ruffy ließ ihn gewähren, dann meinte er:  
„Ich kann jetzt verstehen, warum Sanji immer einen Kuss will."  
Zorro musste lachen.   
  
– – –  
  
„Und?" Ruffy hatte sich aufgesetzt und saß jetzt auf Zorros Becken, fragend auf diesen runterschauend. Der verstand allerdings nicht, was der Junge meinte und sah deshalb genauso fragend zurück. Als der Schwarzhaarige nur den Kopf schief legte, fragte er schließlich:  
„Was und?"  
„Gibt's noch ne Steigerung?!"  
Überrascht schob Zorro den Strohhut etwas höher um das ganze Blickfeld frei zu haben. Dann meinte er, erneut dreckig grinsend:   
„Ja, gibt es."  
Ruffys Gesicht hellte sich auf, aber bevor er noch etwas weiteres sagen konnte, hallte von unten eine Stimme hinauf:  
„ZORRO!!! RUFFY!!! ESSEN!!!" Sanjis Ton war gar nicht freundlich, genauso wenig wie sein Gesichtsausdruck. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen starrte er nach oben und sah schließlich Ruffys Kopf – diesmal jedoch ohne Strohhut – über dem Korbrand auftauchen.  
„Aber wir sind doch gerad beschäftigt!"  
Der Koch blinzelte irritiert. Was konnte Ruffy denn bitte schön davon abhalten, zum Essen zu kommen? Oder...  
„Verdammt nochmal! Verarschen kann ich mich selber! Kommt jetzt gefälligst runter!! Ich hab mich nicht umsonst ne Stunde in die Küche gestellt, damit ihr was zwischen die Zähne bekommt!!! Also bewegt jetzt verdammt nochmal eure Ärsche hier runter!!!"  
„Sa~nji!", flötete es langgezogen aus der Küche, worauf der Angesprochene augenblicklich die Gemütslage wechselte.  
„Oh, entschuldige Namilein. Ich wollte ja nicht mehr schreien!"  
Ruffy beobachtete, wie Sanji förmlich in die Küche zurückschwebte und sah dann wieder zu dem Schwertkämpfer, auf dem er noch immer saß. Zorro war gerade dabei sich aufzurichten, kam aber nicht weiter als die Ellbogen aufzustützen, da der Junge sich nicht rührte.  
„Was ist? Es gibt Essen."  
„Ich dachte wir machen weiter..." Der Schwarzhaarige sah aus als wolle er jeden Augenblick schon wieder schmollen.  
Zorro blinzelte verwirrt. Es musste dem Jungen ja ziemlich gefallen haben, wenn er dafür sogar das Essen ausfallen lasse würde. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Dann drückte er Ruffy den Strohhut zuerst direkt ins Gesicht um ihn danach richtig auf den schwarzhaarigen Schopf zu schieben.  
„Wir können ja auch noch später weiter machen. Jetzt gehen wir erst mal essen. Auf!"  
Ruffy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay", und augenblicklich hatte er sich den anderen geschnappt und war mit ihm nach unten gesprungen.   
Als Zorro unsanft auf den Brettern aufschlug, wünschte er sich, sie hätten das Essen doch ausfallen lassen...  
  
|  
|  
|  
  
Owari?! Naja, mal sehen. Man hätte noch wunderbar Lemon einbauen können, aber ich hatte absolut keine Lust gestern Nacht so was zu schreiben^^' Sollte ich demnächst aber Mal Lust und Laune haben, dann wird das hier fortgesetzt^^   
Allerdings will ich jetzt erst mal nen Kommi zu dem Teil hier haben! Sonst gibt's gar nix weiteres *droh* XD 


	2. Part 2

Titel: Langeweile

Teil: 2/2

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: ZorroXRuffy

Genre: Lemon; versuchtes Comedy

Warning: YAOI! SEX! LEMON! 

                  strange, ein kleines bisschen sap, OOC (und diesmal wirklich extremst!!) und verdammt bescheuert...

Bemerkung: *seufz* Ich sollte mich nicht immer breitschlagen lassen... aber irgendwann wollte ich dann auch selbst weiterschreiben... aber das war keine gute Idee gewesen . 

Nun ja, hier ist jedenfalls Teil 2 von „Langeweile", wobei ich mittlerweile befürchte, dass sich schon gar keiner mehr an Teil 1 erinnert :P Meine Laune hat leider verdammt lange gedauert, ich hatte zwar schon kurz nach dem ich Teil 1 veröffentlicht hatte, das Dokument angelegt und auch schon angefangen, aber... die nachfolgenden Szenen sind schleichend entstanden, teilweise ein wenig mühsam und als ich dann bis zur Mitte gelangt war, hat es ganz aufgehört... Ich hasse es Lemon zu schreiben, weil ich das Gefühl hab, dass sich sämtliche meiner Lemonstorys gleich anhören... Aber ich hatte angefangen und ich lasse angefangene Storys nicht gerne unvollendet und irgendwie hat mich vorgestern dann irgendein Wahn gepackt und ich habe die gesamte Lemonszene in einem Rutsch runtergeschrieben. 

Leider ist sie auch dementsprechend geworden, genauso wie der Rest der Geschichte mir einfach nicht gefällt. Allerdings will ich das hier nicht umsonst geschrieben haben und vielleicht gibt es ja doch einen oder ein paar Menschen, die sich irgendwie darüber freuen – aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Allerdings sollte jeder, der sich eine gelungene Fortsetzung zu Teil 1 hier drunter vorstellt, diesen Gedanken sogleich verbannen. Vielleicht sollte man das hier eher als eigenständige Story ansehen, die halt nur auf der anderen aufbaut...

Als ich hiermit anfing hab ich gedacht, man könnte eine... nun gut, nennen wir es mal reine Sex-Geschichte draus machen, vielleicht mit ein paar Witzen drin, aber hauptsächlich halt Sex. Beim Schreiben fiel mir dann aber auf, dass ich das schlecht machen kann, da es ja Ruffys erstes Mal sein würde und man das wohl kaum runterschreiben kann, als hätte er es schon tausend Mal zuvor gemacht. Also geht es in dieser Story auch ein wenig mehr um Gefühle und folglich sind die Charas diesmal wirklich extremst OOC. 

Lustiges ist mir nicht viel einfallen, ich habe versucht es ein wenig sketchhaft zu gestalten, leider bin ich unglücklich gescheitert, darum läuft das hier auch nicht wirklich unter Comedy, dafür ist es meiner Meinung nach nicht gerechtfertigt. 

Der Schreibstil unterscheidet sich drastisch, da die erste Hälfte – wie gesagt – über mehrere Monate seit letztem August entstanden ist, die andere aber vorgestern in einer Nacht. Ich wollte nur darauf hingewiesen haben. 

Langer Rede kurzer Sinn: Es unterscheidet sich sehr von Teil 1 und kann im direktem Vergleich nicht dagegen ankommen. Unter normalen Umständen würde ich es noch einmal überarbeiten, aber ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass ich keine derartige OP-Phase kriegen werde und deshalb wird dies hier jetzt so wie es ist veröffentlicht, auch wenn es meinen (und wahrscheinlich auch der anderen) Erwartungen nicht entspricht. 

So, und bevor dieses Vorwort noch länger wird als die ganze Story selbst, höre ich auf euch vollzulabern und wünsche euch – hoffentlich – ein wenig Spaß^^'

Disclaimer: „One Piece" und seine Charas gehören nicht mir, sondern Eiichiro Oda. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und mache keinen Profit hiermit. Der Inhalt dieser Story ist jedoch meiner Fantasy entsprungen und sollte er jemandem nicht gefallen bitte ich sie/ihn diese Geschichte kommentarlos zu ignorieren (ich habe nichts gegen _konstruktive_ Kritik, ich möchte nur keine Flames oder ähnliches nur weil ich über ein Pairing, eine Situation etc. geschrieben habe, das jemandem nicht in den Kram passt.)

Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare 

Dank:

Bevor es losgeht möchte ich mich aber noch einmal für die überwältigende Resonanz zum ersten Teil bedanken, ich hätte damals – als ich Teil 1 schrieb – nicht gedacht, dass diese Story derart ankommen würde. Ich war wirklich verblüfft. Ich möchte allen von Herzen danken, die mir einen Kommentar geschrieben haben. 

Darum bedauere ich es sehr, dass ich nicht noch einmal so etwas bieten kann, aber vielleicht gefällt es dem ein oder anderen ja doch, wenn man es ein wenig gesondert sieht^^' 

****

**Langeweile 2 **

Freundliches Licht fiel durch die kleinen Fenster der Kombüse auf den Küchentisch und brach sich auf den glatten Oberflächen des Geschirrs. Vom reichlichen Essen, das Sanji für die Crew der Flying Lamb gekocht hatte, war schon fast alles weg – und diesmal in einer Rekordzeit, die die meisten der Piraten nur mit offenem Mund da sitzen ließ. 

Nami, Lysop und Sanji waren sich immer bewusst gewesen, dass Ruffy schnell essen konnte. Aber dass er _SO_ schnell essen konnte, war ihnen doch etwas neu. 

Zorro, der neben dem Käpt'n saß und auch wusste, _was_ der Grund für dessen Eile war, saß nur mit geschlossenen Augen daneben, seinen Rumkrug in der Hand, hin und wieder nippend. Irgendwann wurde es ihm dann aber doch zu viel.

BANG!

„Jetzt mach doch mal halblang! Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt!" Seine Faust immer noch auf dem Strohhutkopf verweilend, sah Zorro den anderen mit einem scharfen Seitenblick an. Ruffy blickte ihn mit vollem Mund an und schluckte das Riesenstück Fleisch schließlich ganz hinunter.

„Aber wir müssen doch wieder in den Aussichtskorb und weitermachen!"

„Weitermachen womit?", fragte Nami, der die ganze Sache etwas seltsam vorkam.

Bevor Ruffy auch nur einen Ton sagen konnte, hatte Zorro seinen Kopf bereits erneut auf den Tisch gedrückt. „Ausschau halten, was denn sonst", meinte er dann in gelassenen Ton, der keinen Zweifel an der Wahrhaftigkeit seiner Aussage zuließ.

Die drei übrigen Mitglieder zuckten nur mit den Schultern, während Ruffy gar nichts kapierte.

–   –   –

„Hey, Zorro! Eigentlich könntest du mir beim Abwaschen helfen!" Es war mehr ein Befehl als eine Bitte, die Sanji an den Schwertkämpfer richtete und auch sein Blick war alles andere als freundlich. 

„Das geht nicht!!"  

„WAS?!" Der Koch sah Ruffy verständnislos an.

„Das geht nicht! Er muss mit mir in den Aussichtskorb!" Der Junge zog den grünhaarigen Mann am Arm hinterher.

„Tja, tut mir Leid, Kumpel!" Zorros Grinsen ließ diesmal nicht den leisesten Zweifel an der Ironie seines letzten Satzes. 

Sanji stand inzwischen mit heruntergeklappten Kiefer und mehr als genervt da und war kurz vor einem Ausraster, bis-

„Beruhige dich! Ich helf dir ja schon."

Und augenblicklich war seine Wut verfolgen. „Aber pass auf, dass deine samtigen Hände nicht austrocknen mein allerliebstes Namilein!"

Lysop und Zorro schüttelten ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag seufzend den Kopf. 

–   –   –

Der Schwertkämpfer sah Lysop zu, wie dieser unter Deck in ihr Zimmer verschwand, um dort irgendwas zu reparieren oder zu basteln. Mit einem Blick nach hinten erkannte er, dass Sanji extra langsam abwusch um so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Nami zu verbringen. Ein dreckiges Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und beinahe unwillkürlich meinte er:

„Sehr gut!"

„Was?!" Ruffy sah ihn aus seinen großen Augen verständnislos an.

Zorro, immer noch grinsend und gerade im Begriff eine anzügliche Bemerkung zu machen, erstarrte plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung. Mit Schrecken stellte er fest, dass nicht nur die eine Hand des Jungen bereits gedehnt auf dem Rand des Aussichtskorbes lag, sondern die andere auch seinen einen Arm umklammerte und-

WUSCH!

„Waahhhhhhh!!!"

PLAMM!

Ein heftiges Keuchen war zu hören, angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Luft nicht richtig aus Zorros Kehle entweichen konnte, da sein Gesicht gegen die harten Holzleisten gedrückt war. Mit flirrenden Augen richtete er sich langsam auf, kam allerdings nur auf Hände und Knie. Stöhnend drehte er sich um, bis er seinen Rücken an die Korbwand legen konnte. Seine Hand legte sich an seinen Kopf und blinzelnd versuchte er irgendwie die stumpfe Benommenheit von sich zu schütteln. Diese Schleuderexzesse seines Käpt'ns würden ihn eines Tages nochmal umbringen... 

Als der Schwertkämpfer schließlich wieder normal sehen konnte, bemerkte er den Jungen neben sich hockend, ihn ein weiteres Mal verwirrt anstarrend.

„Was machst du da?!"

„Was glaubst du denn, was ich mache?!"

Ruffy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nich', darum frag ich doch!"

Zorro atmete tief ein und hatte den Mund bereits geöffnet, um es dem anderen  – nicht gerade sonderlich freundlich – zu erklären, besann sich dann aber und schloss den Mund wieder. Nach einem Seufzen meinte er nur: „Vergiss es..."

„Okay." Eine Sekunde später hatte Ruffy den anderen bereits an den Beinen hinunter gezogen, sodass der Grünhaarige flach auf dem Korbboden lag. 

Zorro verstand für einen Moment nicht, was das jetzt sollte, wusste es dann aber ganz genau, als er ein weiteres Mal die Ellbogen in seinem Magen spürte. Ruffy rutschte weiter höher, bis er auf Augenhöhe mit dem Älteren war und senkte seinen Kopf auf dessen Gesicht. Doch bevor ihre Lippen aufeinandertreffen konnten, hatte der Schwertkämpfer seine Handfläche dazwischen gelegt. 

Der Junge blinzelte überrascht: „Waff if?!"

„Glaubst du denn, ich hab nach der Aktion noch Lust!?" Zorro rieb sich erneut den schmerzenden Kopf. 

„Wieso denn nicht?!" Die totale Verwirrung in der Stimme des anderen zeigte dem Grünhaarigen, dass dieser überhaupt nicht wusste, was er meinte und ließ deshalb nur ein missbilligendes Stöhnen verlauten. 

Aber bereits den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später hatte Ruffy Zorros abhaltende Hand weggedrückt und seine Lippen auf die anderen gepresst. 

–   –   –

Die heißen Lippen des Käpt'ns lagen begierig auf denen seines Schwertkämpfers, versessen darauf dasselbe zu erleben wie einige Zeit zuvor. Doch im Gegensatz zu vorher, waren Zorros Lippen nicht sanft, sondern abweisend und hätte er gekonnt, wäre er mit dem Kopf nach hinten gegangen um den anderen abzuschütteln. Stattdessen drückte er den schwarzen Schopf mit einer kräftigen Bewegung nach hinten. 

Ruffy, im ersten Moment verwirrt, im zweiten mit dem Körper seinem gedehnten Hals folgend, sah schließlich überrascht auf den anderen hinab, der sich inzwischen auf einen Arm aufgestützt hatte. 

„Was war das denn jetzt?!!" Zorro klang gereizter als er eigentlich wollte, aber er mochte es nicht einfach so überrumpelt zu werden. Normalerweise überrumpelte er!

„Ein Kuss?!" Ruffy legte den Kopf schief und sah fragend aus seinen Augen. 

„Ich hatte doch ‚Nein', gesagt!"

„Was denn?!" Der Junge klang schmollend, während er sich nun auf das Becken des Grünhaarigen setzte. „Du hast mir doch selbst gesagt, dass man sich nehmen soll, was man haben will..."

Zorros Augen weiteten sich, beinahe entsetzt –  dann fing er an zu lachen.

„Was ist?!" Die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen hörte sich jetzt noch schmollender an, doch der Schwertkämpfer beachtete das gar nicht. Nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sah er grinsend zu ihm auf.

„Schau an, man kann dir ja doch was beibringen!"

Nur ein verständnisloser Blick von einem schief gelegtem Kopf. 

„Vergiss es!", kichernd schob sich die Hand des Älteren unter den Strohhut auf den dunklen Schopf und zog ihn zu sich hinunter – und Ruffy hatte sein Beleidigsein augenblicklich vergessen.

–   –   –

Während ihre Lippen sich immer wieder voneinander lösten, nur um im nächsten Moment erneut nacheinander zu schnappen, stahl sich Zorros rechte Hand langsam den schlanken Körper hinunter. Er spürte die Muskeln unter dem Hemd und dann auch die weiche, gummiartige Haut, als er unter den roten Stoff glitt. Ihn etwas hinauf ziehend, streichelte er sanft über den Rücken, hinauf und wieder hinunter, dann an den Seiten zum Bau-

„Iiiek!!"  

Ruffy zuckte wie von der Tarantel gestochen zurück und sprang so hoch, dass er beinahe über den Rand des Korbes fiel. 

Zorro, vollkommen verwirrt durch diese Aktion, starrte ihn irritiert an. Doch der Junge starrte nur genauso zurück, nachdem er es gerade so geschafft hatte sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. 

Es vergingen schweigende Minuten, in denen sie bewegungslos an ihrem jeweiligen Platz und in ihrer jeweiligen Position verharrten: Der Schwertkämpfer liegend, aber auf die Ellbogen aufgestützt; der Junge auf der anderen Seite an der Korbwand lehnend und den Hut so schief auf dem Kopf liegend, dass nur ein Auge zu sehen war. 

„Was is'?", fragte Zorro schließlich. Ruffy blinzelte, sah dann an seiner Seite hinunter und – zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern.

„Nichts."

Und noch bevor der Ältere irgendwas äußeren konnte, hatte sich der Junge bereits wieder auf ihn gestürzt. 

–   –   –

Im ersten Augenblick noch immer verwirrt, was zuvor mit dem Jungen losgewesen war, ergab sich Zorro dann aber wieder den Lippen des anderen. Er leckte mit seiner Zunge sanft über sie, bevor er sie in Ruffys Mundhöhle schob, erneut jeden Winkel dort erkundend. Auch seine Hand begann wieder zu wandern, diesmal zusammen mit der anderen. 

Der sehnige Körper des Schwarzhaarigen bäumte sich leicht den Händen entgegen, als sie über ihn fuhren und schließlich am unteren Rücken ankamen um sich dort unter den Stoff des Hemdes zu schieben. 

Ruffy löste einen Augenblick seine Lippen von den anderen um Luft zu schnappen, hielt mit seiner Zunge aber den Kontakt zu Zorro. Dessen Finger glitten mit einmal mehr, einmal weniger Druck über den Rücken des Jungen, bis er sie über die Seiten zu dessen Bau-

„Iiiek!!" 

Mit einem Quietschen befand Ruffy sich augenblicklich wieder am anderen Ende des Korbes und als sich die beiden Männer erneut verwirrt anstarrten, plagte Zorro ein Gefühl von Déjà vu. 

„Was is' los?! Und sag' nicht wieder 'Nichts'!!" Er richtete sich ganz auf und lehnte sich etwas nach vorne um dem anderen in die Augen sehen zu können. Die flogen suchend von der einen Seite zur anderen, schienen aber nicht das zu finden, was sie beabsichtigten. 

„Nichts", nuschelte er dann hörbar unsicherer als zuvor, und wollte gerade wieder seine Lippen auf Zorros legen, als dieser seine Hand zwischen ihre beiden Münder schob. 

„Das solltest du nicht sagen..." 

„Aber..." Ruffy brach ab und sah sich wieder unsicher um. 

Der Schwertkämpfer seufzte genervt und setzte sich in den Schneidersitz. Mit eine schnellen Bewegung hatte er den Jungen dann auf seinen Schoß gezogen. Der blinzelte zuerst etwas verwirrt, kuschelte sich im nächsten Augenblick aber schon schief grinsend an den anderen. 

„Da war was", meinte er schließlich ein wenig kleinlaut und suchte wieder den Korb mit den Augen ab. 

Zorro sah sich verwirrt um, konnte aber auch nichts entdecken. „Was?"

„Weiß nicht..." 

Die kindlich verlegene Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen entlockte dem Mann ein leichtes Grinsen. Er hatte das Gefühl ein kleines Kind auf dem Schoß zu haben, das nicht wusste, wie es sich ausdrücken sollte. 

Sich schwer beherrschend nicht in einen Lachanfall auszubrechen, fragte er schließlich behutsam:

„Und wie hat sich diese ‚Etwas' geäußert."

Einen Augenblick blickte Ruffy ihn aus seinen großen Augen an, dann zog er sein Hemd etwas höher und meinte immer noch kleinlaut: „Es hat mich hier an den Seiten berührt." Ein prüfender Blick zeigte ihm aber, dass dieses ‚Etwas' ihm nichts getan hatte. 

Für ein paar Sekunden starrte Zorro den Jungen auf seinem Schoß perplex an – dann konnte er sich nicht mehr halten und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ruffy blickte ihn nur mit schmollendem Gesicht an und suchte schließlich weiter im Korb, nach dem ‚Etwas', das er nicht als Zorros Hände hatte identifizieren können. 

–   –   –

Es dauerte ziemlich lange bis Zorro sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Inzwischen glitzerten die ersten Sterne am Himmelszelt und das Licht der Sonne war vom Mond gestohlen worden, der sich langsam über den Horizont hinaufschob. 

Ruffy saß fortwährend auf dem Schoß des anderen, hin und wieder immer noch nach dem seltsamen ‚Etwas' ausschauend, zum größten Teil aber darauf wartend, dass sich der Grünhaarige endlich mal wieder beruhigen würde. 

Zorro lag mittlerweile auf dem Rücken und hielt sich den Bauch. Die Naivität des Jungen war einfach zu viel für ihn.

„Was ist denn?", Ruffy blickte mit einem Schmollmund auf ihn hinab. Doch der Schwertkämpfer brauchte noch einige Minuten, bis er sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er verständlich reden konnte. 

„Ruffy, das war ich gewesen!" meinte er schließlich erklärend, musste dabei aber immer noch kichern – was durch den verständnislosen Blick des Jungen nur noch verstärkt wurde. 

„Warum hast du das gemacht?"

„Ich dachte, du wolltest das!?" Der Mann verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf und sah den anderen auf seinem Schoß etwas verwirrt an. Vor dem Essen war er noch ganz scharf auf den nächsten Schritt gewesen... Ruffys erneut begriffsstutziger Blick rief Zorro dann schließlich ins Gedächtnis, dass der Junge wahrscheinlich nicht mal die leiseste Vorstellung vom nächsten Schritt hatte...

Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen stahl sich auf die Lippen des Mannes. Mit sanfter Gewalt zog er Ruffy zu sich hinunter, sodass der Schwarzhaarige ganz auf ihm drauflag. Zorros linker Arm lag über dem Rücken des anderen um ihn so festzuhalten, die rechte Hand schob sich zum dritten Mal unter das Hemd. Etwas unsicher sah der Junge den Älteren an.

„Keine Angst, das gehört dazu." Der Schwertkämpfer hob den Kopf und begann Ruffys Hals zu küssen, während die eine Hand den roten Stoff immer höher zog. 

Ruffy, der die beiden ersten Male durch die Küsse abgelenkt gewesen war und die nächsten Annäherungsversuche deshalb nicht bemerkt hatte, fragte zögernd: „Wozu denn?"

Die Stimme des anderen erklang leise ganz nah an seinem Ohr: „Zur nächsten Steigerung." Die linke Hand des Grünhaarigen schob sich langsam den Rücken hinauf, den Jungen näher zu sich ziehend und durch die schwarzen Haare streichend. Die Lippen wanderten zum Nacken. 

Im Gegensatz zu ein paar Minuten zuvor, lag Ruffy nur bewegungslos und unsicher auf Zorro drauf und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. 

„Zorro?" Die beinah ängstliche Stimme des Jungen ließ den anderen aufhorchen und innehalten. 

„Hm?" Er zog den Kopf zurück um in die großen Augen seines Käpt'ns zu blicken, die ihn jetzt scheu und unsicher ansahen. 

„Ich... weiß nicht...", begann der Schwarzhaarige, wusste aber nicht, wie er weitermachen sollte. 

Zorros Augen weiteten sich indessen ein wenig, als er verstand. Dann musste er grinsen, beherrschte sich aber, dass es nicht allzu dreckig aussah, um den Jungen nicht noch mehr als nötig zu verängstigen. Zärtlich strich er mit seinen Fingern durch die schwarzen Haare und meinte mit einem Lächeln und fast beschwörerischer Stimme:

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Es ist nicht schlimm. Am Anfang vielleicht etwas seltsam, aber nicht schlimm."

„Wirklich?" 

Der Schwertkämpfer musste wieder mit einem Grinsen kämpfen. „Wirklich!" 

„Okay..."

Zorro legte seine Lippen wieder an den Hals des anderen und ließ seine rechte Hand vom Rücken über die Seiten zum Bau-

„Iiieks!!" 

„WAS?!" 

Ruffy, durch einen erneuten Sprung wieder am anderen Ende des Korbes, blickte den Schwertkämpfer schüchtern an. Der schaute in einer Mischung aus Ärger und Verzweiflung zu dem Jungen, verstand er doch einfach nicht, was das die ganze Zeit sollte. 

Der Junge legte die Hände an die Seitenränder des Strohhutes und grinste den anderen verlegen an. 

„Sorry... ich bin da so schrecklich kitzelig..."

Ein Klatschen und ein dumpfer Klang war das einzige, was Zorro von sich gab, als er resignierend zurück auf den Boden fiel. 

–   –   –

Ein Seufzen drang aus der Kehle des Mannes. Dann richtete er sich auf und streckte einen Arm nach Ruffy aus.

„Okay... können wir dann jetzt weitermachen?!" Er klang etwas genervt, während er den Jungen zurück auf seinen Schoß zog. 

„Aber kitzel mich nicht wieder..."

„Jaja, is ja gut..." Erneut legte Zorro seine Lippen auf die des anderen, die Hand unter das Hemd, diesmal jedoch darauf bedacht _nicht_ an den Seiten entlang zu streichen. Er seufzte in dem begierigen Kuss des Jungen. Warum musste sein Käpt'n auch immer so schrecklich kompliziert sein?! 

Während er den Kuss verstärkte um Ruffy abzulenken, legte er seine Hand auf den Bauch des Jungen. Sanft strich sie auf und ab, intensivierte ihren Druck um ihn danach wieder abzuschwächen. Mit der Zeit wanderte Zorro höher, dabei höchst geschickt die Knöpfe des roten Hemdes öffnend, und noch bevor Ruffy wusste wie ihm geschah, saß er bereits mit bloßem Oberkörper da. Doch er hatte keine Zeit zu fragen, was der Schwertkämpfer vorhatte, da dieser den Kuss kaum zum Atmen löste und so ergab sich der Junge dem Älteren schließlich, darauf vertrauend, dass dieser wusste, was er tat. 

–   –   –

Zorro schien endlich eine Möglichkeit gefunden zu haben, den Jungen bei sich zu behalten und ihn nicht wegspringen zu lassen, wie ein übergroßer Flummi. Allerdings brauchte er noch eine bessere Lösung, da das, was sich langsam aber sicher in seiner Hose anbahnte, den anderen wohl verschrecken würde. 

Also kippte er nach vorne – gemächlich natürlich, um den anderen nicht allzu sehr zu verunsichern. Ruffy hatte die Arme um seinen Hals geschwungen und hielt sich so an ihm fest, bis er von dem Schwertkämpfer sanft auf die hölzernen Planken gelegt wurde. Eine Hand glitt dann zu seinem Kopf um den Strohhut beiseite zu legen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass das, was Zorro mit ihm vorhatte, nicht ganz so ruhig über die Bühne gehen würde. 

Der Grünhaarige kniete nun über dem Jungen, die Lippen noch immer auf die anderen gepresst und seine Zunge mit der anderen verschlungen. Seine eine Hand lag im Nacken seines Käpt'ns, die andere strich immer noch über den Bauch, mittlerweile auf der Brust entlang fahrend und die Brustwarzen abwechselnd liebkosend. 

Er spürte, wie ein Schaudern durch den Jungen lief, wenn er das empfindliche Fleisch berührte und er beschloss einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. 

Diesmal protestierte Ruffy nicht, als Zorro mit seinen Lippen von seinem Mund fortglitt und eine feuchte Spur über sein Kinn und seinen Hals laufen ließ. Es war ungewohnt für den Jungen so berührt zu werden, seltsam, aber gleichzeitig auch erregend. Nicht so erregend, wie wenn er kämpfte, das war eine anderes Gefühl. Doch es war in seiner Intensität ungefähr mit diesem zu vergleichen. Er konnte es nicht mit Worten beschreiben, er wusste nur, dass er es unglaublich genoss. 

Der Schwarzhaarige legte seine Hände instinktiv auf Zorros Kopf, als dieser noch tiefer rutschte und nun Ruffys Brustwarzen mit seiner heißen Zunge umfuhr. Der Junge konnte ein wohliges Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken und der andere grinste unter diesen Tönen. 

Ruffys Haut war zwar wie Gummi, schmeckte aber nicht danach. Es war mehr ein salziger Geschmack, nach Meer. Zärtlich knabberte Zorro an dem empfindlichen Fleisch, dann glitt er wieder mit der Zunge darüber. Seine eine Hand wanderte auf dem Bauch des Jungen herum, massierte ihn, drückte ihn und nahm langsam aber sicher ihren Weg nach unten. Die andere Hand lag an Ruffys Schenkel und schob sich auf und ab, jedes Mal ein Stückchen näher kommend an ihr Ziel, das sie anstrebte. 

Doch noch wagte Zorro nicht den anderen dort zu berühren. 

–   –   –

Als Ruffy wieder aufstöhnte und sich ein wenig bäumte unter den Berührungen des anderen, nutzte Zorro die Gelegenheit und entledigte sich seines Hemdes um es daraufhin achtlos zur Seite zu schmeißen. Die dunklen Augen des Jungen waren nur einen Spalt breit geöffnet und der Ältere sah den verklärten, genießenden Ausdruck in ihnen. Ein Grinsen huschte auf sein Gesicht und dann legte er seine Lippen wieder auf Ruffys. Es war an der Zeit, den Jungen auf das vorzubereiten, was kommen würde. 

Wenn Ruffy geglaubt hatte, dass Zorros Küsse zuvor schon intensiv gewesen waren, erkannte er nun seinen Irrtum, denn der Schwertkämpfer schien ihm in diesem Augenblick seine ganze Seele auszusaugen. Der Junge versuchte den Kuss zu erwidern, doch er war so berauscht von ihm, dass er sich einfach nur in ihn fallen ließ, jede Erwiderung nur instinktiv geschehen lassend. 

Er legte seine Hände auf die starke Brust des anderen, fuhr die Narbe nach, die ihm der legendäre Schwertkämpfer zugefügt hatte und spielte nun seinerseits mit den Brustwarzen des anderen. Zorros einzige Reaktion darauf war, eine weitere Verstärkung des Kusses und raubte Ruffy langsam den letzten Rest an Verstand. 

Zorro, mittlerweile vollends erregt, wagte es nun sich mit seinem Körper auf den des anderen zu legen. Darauf bedacht es langsam geschehen zu lassen, senkte er erst seine Brust und veranlasste den Jungen dazu, seine Hände auf den Rücken des Mannes zu legen. Dann rutschte Zorro mit den Beinen nach hinten und senkte sein Becken auf das des anderen. 

Ruffy erschrak trotz seines benebelten Zustandes ein wenig, als Zorros harte Erektion auf sein Fleisch traf. Er spürte das pulsierende Fleisch durch ihrer beiden Hosen hindurch, die Härte, die er nicht kannte. Im ersten Moment wollte er irgendwas sagen, Zorro abhalten, doch dann spürte er, dass es so stimmte, dass nichts falsch daran war – und dann bemerkte er, wie es auch in seinen Lenden zu kribbeln begann. 

Nachdem der Schwarzhaarige keine ablehnende Reaktion auf seine Erregung gezeigt hatte, beschloss der Schwertkämpfer nun zum finalen Schritt zu kommen. 

Sein Becken wieder etwas anhebend, fuhr Zorro mit seinen Händen schnell über Brust und Bauch, bis hin zum Saum der Hose. Als er daran zog, hob Ruffy bereitwillig seine Hüfte um dem anderen das Ausziehen zu erleichtern. Zorro grinste in den Kuss. 

Dann lag auch der blaue Stoff bei dem Rest ihrer Kleidung und nur eine dünne Boxershorts versperrte dem Älteren den Weg zu seinem Ziel. Am liebsten hätte er sie einfach weggerissen und den Jungen genommen, doch er musste geduldig vorgehen, das wusste er. Er durfte den anderen nicht erschrecken, das könnte höchst schmerzhafte Auswirkungen für ihn haben. 

Zorro schob sich mit seinem Körper neben den Jungen auf den Boden, damit er mehr Platz zum Agieren hatte. Schließlich fand eine seiner Hände den Weg zum Schritt seines Gegenüber, doch sie lag nur schwach auf dem dünnen Stoff. Trotzdem stöhnte Ruffy auf und verstärkte den Druck auf Zorros Rücken. 

Mit der Hand nun zur Seite gleitend und sie den Schenkel auf und ab reibend, löste der Schwertkämpfer den Kuss und erkundete den Hals ein weiteres Mal. Der Junge atmete schwer, einerseits von dem intensiven Kuss, andererseits durch das elektrisierende Kribbeln, dass diese Hand in seinem Lendenbereich verursachte. 

Dann spürte er, wie der Mann sich zu seinem Gesäß hocharbeitete und dieses mit kräftigen Fingern massierte. Einen Rucken ging durch den jungen Körper, nun da die Finger so nah waren. Auch die andere Hand fand ihren weg auf die andere Hälfte des Gesäß und bevor Ruffy reagieren konnte, kniete Zorro über ihm, seine Hüfte anhebend und mit den Lippen seine Brustwarzen aufs Neue liebkosend. 

Dass seine Boxershorts verschwunden war, bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige erst,, als der andere ihn wieder auf die Planken legte und er das Holz auf seiner bloßen Haut spürte. Sein Glied war nun schon halb erregt, aber es wartete noch auf die starken Hände, die es zur Explosion bringen würde. Doch Zorro zeigte eine sadistische Langsamkeit, während er mit seinen Händen erst von den Pobacken auf die Schenkelunterseite glitt und danach an den Seiten hinauf. Millimeter um Millimeter schob er sich weiter nach oben, langsam bedächtig, ganz gemächlich und Ruffy war nah dran zu schreien, als die starken, heißen Finger sich schließlich um sein Glied schlossen. 

–   –   –

Ruffy bäumte sich auf, als Zorro sein pulsierendes Fleisch berührte. Eine Mischung aus Stöhnen und Schrei drang aus seiner Kehle und er war versucht den anderen wegzustoßen, doch dieser rechnete bereits damit und drückte den Jungen auf den Boden. Dann lockerte er ein wenig den Griff, ließ mit einer Hand ab und massierte mit der anderen zärtlich das immer härter werdende Fleisch. 

Der Grünhaarige legte sich neben den Jungen, hielt ihn mit seinem linken Arm festumschlungen, während der andere im Schritt des Schwarzhaarigen mündete. Seine Lippen saugten wieder an der weichen Haut am Hals, doch Ruffy spürte nur die harte Hand auf seinem harten Fleisch. 

Es war als hätte Zorro mehr als nur fünf Finger, so geschickt, wie er über das Glied des anderen fuhr. Während er den Schaft mit der ganzen Hand umschloss und mit einem Druck nach oben fuhr, als wollte er sämtliche Flüssigkeit hinausdrücken, berührten, an der Spitze angekommen, nur noch die Fingerspitzen die Eichel. 

Dann fuhr nur ein Finger zurück, ganz weit nach unten, legte sich auf die Hoden und spielte dort wieder mit den anderen Fingern zusammen damit. Danach ging es erneut nach oben, mit mehr Druck, mit weniger. Zur Seite, zurück, auf und ab. Ruffy vermochte nicht mehr zu sagen, was der andere da unten mit ihm anstellte. Ein Schlag, wie ein Elektroschock, durchfuhr ihn bei jeder Berührung. Sein Atem wurde immer schneller und er stöhnte beinah ununterbrochen. Er spürte das Zucken und Ziehen in seinem Glied, das Blut das unablässig dort pumpte und das Zorro mit seinen starken Fingern immer weiter antrieb. Sein Mund wurde trocken und es fiel im schwer zu schlucken, er keuchte mittlerweile und hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment zu explodieren, zu platzen, wenn er nicht bald Erlösung geschenkt bekommen würde. 

Der Mann spürte das Aufbäumen im Glied des anderen, konnte unter seinen Fingern fühlen, wie das weiße Lebenselixier seinen Weg nach draußen suchte und er verstärkte noch einmal seinen Griff. Ruffys Finger versuchten sich im Holz des Korbes zu vergraben. Ein heftiges Zittern durchlief seinen Körper, ein Druck lastete auf ihm, schwerer als jedes Gewicht der Welt und mit einem gellenden Schrei bäumte er sich auf und ergoss sich in Zorros Hand. 

–   –   –

Schwer atmend lag Ruffy auf dem Boden des Korbes. Sein Blick war starr nach oben gerichtet und in seinem Kopf schwirrten die Gedanken und Gefühle. Es war unglaublich gewesen, so was hatte er noch nie erlebt! Es war so... so... er konnte es nicht beschreiben. Alles was er wusste war, dass er noch lange nicht genug davon hatte! 

Zorro betrachte mit einem dreckigen Grinsen die weißliche Flüssigkeit in seiner Hand. Er rieb es zwischen den Fingern, ließ es über seine Handfläche gleiten, ein wenig auf die Holzplanken tropfen. Auch er atmete etwas schneller, aber nicht so keuchend, wie der Junge neben ihm. 

Versunken starrte er weiter auf seine Hand. Es war ja schön und gut, Ruffy hatte es gefallen – wie man unschwer an dessen fettem Grinsen erkennen können – toll, aber... was war mit ihm?! So wirklich viel war für ihn nicht dabei rausgesprungen. Ruffy würde sich zwar sicherlich bereit willig anbieten, dass Spiel bei ihm zu wiederholen, aber... Er blickte hinunter auf seine extrem ausgebeulte Hose. Er brauchte schnelle Erlösung! Für den ersten Versuch war er jetzt definitiv _nicht_ zu gebrauchen! Es gab da zwar noch eine Möglichkeit, aber er wusste nicht, ob Ruffy da mitmachen würde... 

Bei diesem Gedanken sah er auf und blickte in zwei große dunkle Augen, die ihn immer noch ein wenig verklärt anfunkelten. 

„Mehr?", keuchte der Junge und für einen Moment entglitten Zorro vor Überraschung alle Gesichtszüge. Mehr? Hatte er gerade wirklich nach mehr gefragt? 

„Das könnte wehtun...", erwiderte der Grünhaarige angespannt. 

„Egal", und das war alles, was der Schwertkämpfer hören wollte. Mit ungezügelter Lust stürzte er sich auf den Schwarzhaarigen unter sich. Er konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr zurück halten, er brauchte es. Jetzt! Und nicht erst in drei Stunden... 

Aber Ruffy schien von der begierigen Leidenschaft des Mannes nicht gestört zu sein und ergab sich bereit willig, den vielen Küssen, die der andere überall auf seinem Körper verteilte, während er sich hastig die Hosen abstreifte. Er wusste nicht, was Zorro mit ihm vorhatte, aber es war ihm eigentlich auch egal. Wenn es das Gefühl von eben noch übertrumpfen würde, dann war es gut. Selbst wenn es wehtat, er wollte solch ein Gefühl einfach noch einmal spüren. 

Der Junge keuchte ein weiteres Mal auf, als die harte Erektion des Mannes auf sein nun erschlaffendes Glied traf. Es fühlte sich seltsam an und gleichzeitig doch irgendwie gut. Beinah instinktiv schlang er seine Beine um die Hüfte des anderen, damit dieser sein Becken nicht anheben musste. Seine Hände lagen wieder auf dem muskulösen Rücken und vergruben sich im Fleisch. Wenn er Zorro Schmerzen zufügte, dann zeigte er es nicht... oder es stachelte den Grünhaarigen nur noch mehr an. 

Der Schwertkämpfer selbst wurde nun seinerseits von elektrisierenden Stößen durchfahren. Die bloße Haut des Jungen auf seiner machte ihn halb wahnsinnig und die Berührung ihrer Glieder tat ihr übriges. Er küsste erneut den Hals seines Käpt'ns, ließ feuchte Spuren auf ihm zurück. 

Gerade als er Ruffys Becken anheben wollte, schlang dieser die Beine um seine Hüfte und nahm ihm dies ab. Keuchend vor Begierde, schob der Ältere den anderen ein wenig höher, dann glitt seine Hand über den Rücken bis zum After, um doch noch einmal in ihre bedächtige Rolle zu verfallen. Langsam, damit der Moment nicht kaputt ging, drang Zorro mit einem seiner Finger in den anderen ein. Ein erschrockenes Keuchen war zu vernehmen, das aber bald darauf wieder von einem durchdringenden Stöhnen abgelöst wurde. 

Unterbewusst seufzte der Schwertkämpfer auf, er hatte schon befürchtet, dass das Ruffy jetzt zu weit gehen könnte. Aber der Junge war noch nie richtig einzuschätzen gewesen und überraschte einen immer wieder aufs Neue. 

Langsam schob er einen zweiten Finger nach, den der andere mit einem fast schnurrenden Laut begrüßte. Zorro massierte die Afteröffnung um sie vorzubereiten, als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass diese Stelle genauso dehnbar war wie Ruffys restlicher Körper auch. Eigentlich... war seine Aktion vollkommen unnötig... 

Einen Lachanfall unterdrückend, schob er seinen bebenden Körper gegen den anderen. Er spreizte Ruffys Beine, führte mit seinen Händen die Spitze seines Gliedes in Position und drang dann mit einem harten Stoß ein. 

Sowohl der Junge als auch der Mann stießen einen Schrei aus, mehr durch Begierde und Lust als aus Schmerz. 

Ruffy kam sich für einen Moment etwas seltsam vor, im nächsten spürte er Schmerz, doch schon bald brannte er nur noch vor Leidenschaft und er bewegte sich im Rhythmus von Zorros harten Stößen, die ihm jedes Mal aufs Neue einen solch elektrisierenden Schock verpassten, dass er glaubte unter Strom zu stehen. 

Der Schwertkämpfer war unfähig sein Verlangen zu zügeln und drang immer wieder in den Jungen unter sich ein. Er keuchte vor Anstrengung, doch er ließ nicht nach in der Geschwindigkeit. Er wusste, dass er bald kommen würde. Fieberte der Erlösung entgegen und bedauerte gleichzeitig, dass dieses unglaubliche Liebesspiel bald zuende sein würde. 

Und dann übertrat er die Schwelle: Den Kopf in den Nacken legend und befreit aufschreiend, entlud er sich in die Enge des Jungen. 

–   –   –

Die Sterne funkelten hoch am Himmelszelt und keine Wolke verdeckte sie. Das Meer war ruhig und die Flying Lamb schaukelte sanft über die sachten Wellen. Die meisten Mitglieder der Crew schliefen. Lysop war über seiner neusten Erfindung eingeschlafen. Nami war früh zu Bett gegangen und da Sanji somit alleine war, hatte er sich auch in seine Hängematte gelegt. Nur Ruffy und Zorro waren noch wach, oben im Aussichtskorb über allen anderen, und versuchten langsam wieder zu Atem zu kommen. 

Der Schwertkämpfer lag auf dem Rücken, den einen Arm hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, den anderen um den Jungen gelegt, der sich an ihn gekuschelt und den Kopf auf seiner Brust gebettet hatte. Die Luft war trotz der fortgeschrittenen Stunde angenehm warm und so froren sie nicht, obwohl sie nackt waren. 

Zorro grinste zufrieden, während er da lag und den Jungen in seinem Arm betrachtete. Dieser bemerkte irgendwann den Blick und sah schließlich zu dem anderen auf. Zorro blinzelte überrascht als er den unsicheren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Käpt'ns sah. Fragend sah er ihn an. 

Ruffy druckste ein wenig herum, bis er es dann schließlich doch sagte, was er wollte:

„Machen wir das jetzt immer, wenn ich Ausschau halten muss?!" 

Für einen Augenblick zu verblüfft um zu antworten, brach der Schwertkämpfer für ein paar Sekunden in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ruffy sah ihn nur mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. 

„Wenn du willst", der Mann tätschelte den schwarzen Schopf des anderen. „Aber erzähl den anderen nichts davon."

Wieder sah Ruffy ihn unverstehend an und Zorro wurde klar, dass er dafür einen guten Grund brauchen würde, den Ruffy akzeptieren musste. Das Problem war nur: Ruffy akzeptierte nie was! 

„Meinst du, die wollen dann mitmachen?!" 

Zorro war zu perplex um auf diese Frage zu antworten, doch der Junge tat dies selbst.

„Nichts da, ich will dich für mich allein haben!" Und mit diesen Worten kuschelte er sich an einen extrem überraschten Schwertkämpfer. 

~ Owari ~ 

|

|

|

Und diesmal wirklich! Noch einmal werde ich keine Story mehr verhunzen... :P 

Ich glaube, der Schluss ist ein wenig übertrieben, also nicht der richtige Schluss, sondern die... Schlussaktion o.O Aber ich hab mir gedacht: „Wenn schon, denn schon!" (außerdem wollen wir Zorro ja nicht unbefriedigt lassen, nicht wahr?! *hust*)

*sich jetzt aus Frust mit Eis auf Sofa setzt und OP Band 28 liest*

... ich wüsste trotzdem gern wie ihr's gefunden habt^^' *hust* Also: immer her mit Kritik, Enttäuschungsbekündigungen, Morddrohungen, sonstigen Drohungen und was es sonst noch gibt^^ 


End file.
